<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>confidence is key by whereisthelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149327">confidence is key</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthelove/pseuds/whereisthelove'>whereisthelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthelove/pseuds/whereisthelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard tries something different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>confidence is key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my third dimigard, and third fe fic. i’m actually insane for dimigard at this point. this fic has strong, obvious hints towards sex, but no actual sex. i’ve never written a sex scene before, so don’t yell at me for one. anyways, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confidence is key. </p><p> </p><p>Edelgard stands in front of the mirror, looking at her face, her cheeks and eyes, studying. Wearing a large grey hoodie and jeans she thinks to herself, she wasn’t ugly, but she wasn’t beautiful either. She would describe herself as plain, but not in a bad way, more like in a bland way. Which was fine, she thinks, it’s not like she was dying for attention or anything like that. She lived a plain life as well, so maybe her plain looks felt right.</p><p> </p><p>But not today, she thought, today she has to think differently. She was...she was the most beautiful person on the planet, she was the prettiest, the funniest, the best. Confidence is key, Edelgard thinks to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She crosses her arm before she steps out of her room and into the hallway. “Dimitri,” she calls for him, and she hears him call back in response. “Dimitri,” she says again “come here.”</p><p> </p><p>When he rounds the corner, she sucks in a breath, fighting down her anxiety. She had to think positive, this was going to work. He was her boyfriend for crying out loud, this would obviously work. “What happened,” he asks her as he reaches where she is, her arms reaching out for him. “Everything okay?” She wraps his arms around her waist and looks up at him. She feels like her face is twisted in a scowl, so she tries to relax it, but doesn’t smile, feels like if she did he would think something is seriously wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Dimitri,” she starts. He tilts his head, like a dog, and she feels her own cheeks heat up at his cluelessness. She looks at his face for a moment before looking away, towards the walls and towards the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you think I’m attractive? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Have sex with me.”</p><p> </p><p>He sputters at that, and her face is most definitely red now, but she tries to show indifference at it. She wasn’t nervous, she told herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you being serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, when am I not?”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri blinks at her before she sees the red rise in his neck towards his face, and she knows he’s flustered. It’s what she wanted, so why was she getting flustered as well?</p><p> </p><p>“Um, are you sure? I mean, I am not...opposed to it but you know if there’s anything wrong you can just tell me, you’ve been quiet today and so,” he’s starting to ramble, which is making her nerves worse. She shakes her head from side to side, trying to focus again, before placing both her hands on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Dimitri, calm down,” her voice is higher-pitched than she wants it to be. She clears her throat and looks up at him before she stands on her toes and kisses him. He was so tall. It was a quick kiss, but it quiets him, and he stares down at her when she pulls away. </p><p> </p><p>So, they both stand there, flustered. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways!” She pulls his arm back, walking backward into the bedroom, all the way back into the bed. She sits down, and he stands over her, and she thinks that this is sexy and unsexy at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>He raises a hand towards her cheek and rubs it, and she almost snuggles into it, beside herself. “Aren't you going to sit too?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right,” he stutters, before moving to sit beside her, placing a hand in her lap and looking away from her. Edelgard looks at him from the corner of her eye and fights down a smile, before blinking. </p><p> </p><p>Confidence is key, she remembers. So Edelgard moves before Dimitri moves. She pushes him down on the bed, much to his surprise, and then climbs onto his lap. Okay, Edelgard thinks, that was embarrassing. She feels her mouth wobble a bit before she raises hands to her face and covers it, her cheeks hot, hot, hot.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so,” Edelgard starts, before laughing a bit. Dimitri starts laughing too, moving Edelgard’s hands from her face and smiles up at her, long hair fanned out on the yellow blanket. “Embarrassing,” she whispers, and he leans up and kisses her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he whispers to her, like always, and she touches his nose with his finger. That was code for <em> I love you too. </em></p><p> </p><p>She pushes him down again and peels off her hoodie, large ugly thing, and so she’s sitting in her bra and jeans, and she covers her chest. “Take your shirt off too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Help me?”</p><p> </p><p>She shyly reaches down and starts to raise Dimitri’s shirt up, to his hands where he peels it over his head, and she places her hands on his chest, in love with his body. “Have you been working out?” She wonders out loud, and Dimitri chuckles at her curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have, thank you for noticing.”</p><p> </p><p>She hits his chest softly with her palm, before she reaches to his face, and leans down to place her mouth on his. It’s a longer kiss then the first one, his lips soft and welcoming to her, and she relishes in it. Edelgard kisses him until she feels dizzy, and pulls back to unhook her bra in the heat of the moment.</p><p> </p><p>He stares up at her, and suddenly she feels her hot, and looks away, wanting to cross her arms over her chest. Dimitri has seen her naked before, but this time it feels like she’s really looking at her. </p><p> </p><p>“What,” she demands. “If you have something you want to say, just say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri sure knew how to charm her. She wonders if it’s because they knew each other since they were kids. He knew all her secrets, all her ways, and it scared her, but it also unraveled her, made her feel safe. No one knew her as well as Dimitri did.</p><p> </p><p>“El,” he says, and she wonders where his earlier nervousness went. “Won’t you look at me?”</p><p> </p><p>And she does, she really truly does.</p><p> </p><p>(She thinks he’s beautiful.)</p><p> </p><p>++</p><p> </p><p>“Stay the night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where would I go?”</p><p> </p><p>She leans forward and kisses his shoulder, smiling, and he laughs quietly like he’s sharing a secret. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like i always say, i love love love comments. i’ll try to reply to them all this time. to people who keep commenting on my less than great works, thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>